disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chief Bogo
Chief Bogo is a character from the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. He is a cape buffalo and the chief of the Zootopia Police Department. Background Chief Bogo is the head of the Zootopia Police Department; more specifically, the department's 1st Precinct, which operates directly under the authority of Mayor Lionheart and his office. As such, Bogo is tasked with ensuring the public is safe from all harm, and has a firm way of presenting himself as a result. Official Bio :"A tough cape buffalo with 2,000 lbs of attitude, Bogo is reluctant to add Judy Hopps, Zootopia’s first bunny cop, to his squad of hardened rhinos, elephants and hippos."My Disney'': "Meet the Characters in Zootopia". Personality Like many mammals, Bogo was highly prejudiced at the start of the film. He was openly against having a bunny join his force, which was, initially, comprised of heavy-weight mammals such as rhinos and hippos, and predators such as tigers and lions. Taking offense by Mayor Lionheart's decision to add a bunny to the force without his opinion on the matter (as Judy was the valedictorian of her class at the Police Academy, making her legitimate in the mayor's eyes), Bogo took it upon himself to assign Judy with the seemingly looked down upon task of meter maid duty. Despite all of this, Bogo is not as close-minded as he seems. His prejudice is mainly out being "realistic", simply believing bunnies to be unfit for police duty, as they are not inherently strong mammals. Outside of the fact that he's a closet Gazelle fan, Bogo is unafraid to be proven wrong and accept humiliation. Though he was against Judy, he was willing to at least allow her the chance to prove her worth, and made no shady attempts to purposely cause her downfall in the process, further proving that he's more a skeptic than someone who was truthfully anti-small mammal,in addition to being an animal of his word, willing to accept Judy should she truly prove herself. Once she succeeds in doing so, he immediately softens up to her, becoming a supportive and soft-spoken ally. His prejudice views also seem to have lifted due to Judy, as he was not only welcoming towards the latter following her success as an officer and a detective, but was also willing to add Nick to the force, though he previously showed a bigoted distrust towards foxes, thus furthering the examples of his developed character. Towards his comrades on the force, Bogo is rather charming and stark but playfully mischievous. He was seen using his position, and feared reputation as a brute law enforcer, to tease them twice, as seen when "acknowledging the elephant in the room", and again during the epilogue, where he jokingly assigned Judy and Nick to meter maid duty, only to reveal it to be a jest before giving them a more serious assignment. Bogo does not seem to have a liking towards Mayor Lionheart regardless of his service to him, most likely due to the mayor's political activities interrupting police force operations. He also held no hesitation in arresting Lionheart when the mayor was discovered to be harboring the missing mammals and treated him as a criminal, despite Lionheart's protests. Trivia *His name comes from the word "m'bogo",Byron Howard on Twitter, October 27th 2015 which is "cape buffalo" in Swahili. *When chastising Judy on her incident with Duke Weaselton, Bogo references "Let It Go" from Frozen. Gallery Cheif-Bogo-Zootopia.jpg Zootopia Poster.jpg Zootopia tote .jpg Chief Bogo Flatsie Plush.jpg Zootopia Funko Pops and Mystery Minis.jpg Zootopia Vinylmation .jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Bogo Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Zootopia directors, producer, and German cast.jpeg|Rich Moore, Byron Howard, Clark Spencer, and members of the Zootopia (known as Zoomania in Germany) German dub, surrounded by the main characters of the film. Zootopia (film) 25.png Zootopia-LineupComp-615x473.jpg Screenshots Zootopia-10.png Zootopia_Bogo_looking_down.jpg Zootopia-25.png Zootopia Bogo frustrated.png Zootopia Insubordination 1.png Zootopia Insubordination!.png Zootopia-15.png Zootopia Bellwether visits.png Zootopia_Bogo_watches_Gazelle.png Zootopia_Bogo_interrupted.png Zootopia Bogo and Clawhauser dance.jpg References Category:Males Category:Zootopia characters Category:Police officers Category:Buffalos Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes